


Happiness (it's in your heart)

by moonchild2593



Series: family is more than blood (shining light) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild2593/pseuds/moonchild2593
Summary: Because there will never be enough Christmas cheer.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: family is more than blood (shining light) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565764
Comments: 31
Kudos: 70





	1. gingerbread madness

"This is going to be a desaster," May whispered into his side before looking down at the dough in front of them. "How the _hell_ are we supposed to make houses out of _this?_ You order about everything else and get it delivered but _this_ has to be homemade? Why, why, why are you torturing me like this?"

"Because," Tony said and rolled his eyes, pausing to pull his sleeve up with his teeth so he wouldn't have to use his hands, "it's tradition. My mom used to make one every year, and then we decorated it."

Tony breathed in deeply, the smell of candles, gingerbread and cinnamon in the air. It filled him with a warmth he couldn't place for a second when he realized it was happiness - sprinkled with a whole lot of christmas cheer.

"Okay, fine, but why do we need one house _each?_ Why does it have to be a gingerbread _village?"_

"Honey." Tony sighed and stopped rolling out the dough, turning to shoot a glare at his wife instead. "I swear to god. So we can all decorate together without any fights. This is supposed to be a _good_ _experience_. I'm not even making you help. You _decided_ you _had_ to help."

" _Excuse_ _me?_ You _dragged_ me out of the bath so I could," she raised her finger to mimic air quotes, "keep you company. I was warm and relaxed and _cozy_ until you came in to basically drag me out."

"You're being dramatic."

Even though, really, May wasn't being dramatic. He _had_ come in and basically pulled her out of the bath. But - Milo and Peter were both having sleepovers. They had both gone to their friend's home right after school, and Tony had been rolling and cutting and baking all damn day so they could decorate the houses tomorrow, right on time for the first of december.

"Look. This is the last one that needs to go in the oven, and when I've set it out to cool, we can do whatever you want before we glue them together. Okay?"

He could _see_ May's thoughts on her face while she pushed a strand of still wet hair behind her ear. "Whatever I want?"

Tony just nodded and used the template to cut the last missing piece, the front wall of the house, from the remaining dough and pushed the paper from the perfectly straight lined piece of raw gingerbread.

"Great. Because I want to finish my bath."

Tony laughed when May walked away into the direction of their bedroom, concentrating on cleaning the kitchen while the pieces cooled on the dining room table.

It was weird, actually, how much doing dishes and wiping down counters always seemed to calm hin down and relax him - maybe it was what a bath was for May. He wouldn't ever tell _her,_ because it wasn't the same when everyone was home and around, cats running between his legs and his sons chasing after them, yelling as they ran.

Then, doing dishes was a chore, not a way to relax - a chore He loved giving Peter, actually.

He had mixed the 'glue' out of powdered sugar and eggs and glued together the parts by the time May emerged, dressed in a fluffy pajama, hair completely dry and nails painted.

"Don't even start." She grinned and walked over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Can we just order in something kid-unfriendly and eat it while watching some kid-unfriendly on Netflix?"

"Porn?"

"Or," May sind with a shrug of her left shoulder, "something where they talk about how Santa isn't real."

"You're _evil_ _,"_ he smirked and pulled her against his side, "but true, we can't watch stuff like that when Peter is home."

May laughed and leaned in to breathe in his scent. "We're horrible for making fun of our kids."

"Nah. Isn't horrible if it's _true."_

May put her head on his shoulder and Tony could feel himself relax further, amazed by how if it had been Pepper in May's place, this whole night would have ended in a fight. It wasn't fair to still compare them, but he couldn't always help it. He _had_ loved Pepper, but it hadn't even been close to what he felt for May.

They weren't perfect, fucking hell they were far from it, but he wouldn't change a single thing about their lives.

"I know it's stupid," he said and started rubbing small patterns into May's pajamas, "but I want this Christmas to be perfect. It's Milo's first christmas with us and I feel like it's going to make or break us as a family."

May was quiet vor several long minutes, drawing her own patterns on his jeans. "I don't think it's stupid. It's not _true_ , but I see where you're coming from. Christmas is special." .

"Pete wants to go skiing again but Milo doesn't want Christmas without the cats so he'd rather stay here. So which kid do we humor? Milo because it's his first christmas with us? Or Peter, so he doesn't feel neglected? Being a parent sucks ass sometimes."

May snorted and glanced up at him, eyes warm and full of something he couldn't quite place. "Or we take them with us. Roadtrip there instead of flying and spend a cozy Christmas in the snow."

"Oh." Tony looked at her, absolutely flabbergasted. "Yeah. We, Uh, could do that."

"Stop stressing yourself. I _love_ you for worrying and wanting to make this perfect, but we're _also_ supposed to enjoy it. Aren't we?"

He kissed her, then, long and slow without the rush of the kids being down the hall, savoring every second, every movement, everything about May.

When May's doctor, ten weeks later, calculated a rough estimate of the date their unborn baby was conceived that landed around the end of November or early December both May and Tony were sure this was the night their baby was made - next to an undecorated christmas tree on one side and a village of unfinished gingerbread hourses on the other. And it was absolutely _perfect._

Their next afternoon, however, was just as stressfull as May had predicted but in the very best way possible.

"So your mom used to do this for you?"

"Every year until I went to college." Tony nodded and added some Nerds to his pile.

"You went to college when you were like, ten, so that isn't an awfully long time."

" _Peter."_

 _"_ Oh! Sorry, Tony! I didn't mean it like that!" Peter shot an apologetic smile his way and Tony only shrugged.

"I think I was fourteen, actually."

"Stop _eating_ the Haribo," Milo scolded Peter, "I need them for the roof of my house!"

"Tony said eating is a part of this," Peter said with a shrug and popped another one into his mouth, "and your entire roof is plastered with them. Why don't you use some M&Ms?"

"Why don't you _eat_ those instead you stupid head?"

May looked up to see Peter throw a gummy bear at Milo's nose where it bounced off and Milo made to grab a hand full off sour worm things to haul back, but she took a hold of his hand, smiling softly at him and whispering something Tony couldn't quite hear, but Milo let go and concentrated back on his house.

Tony reached out to smack the back of Peter's head softly.

"Hey." Peter gasped and turned to glare. "Stop! My _hair."_

Tony just stared at Peter before turning to look at May before they both turned back to stare at him, breaking into loud laughs.

"You two are always ganging up on me." He muttered and continued to finish the candy-pattern on the roof of his gingerbread house.

"You three gang up on _me_ all the time." Tony mused, reaching for the candy corn so he could create a fence around _his house._ "Pretty sure it's why we have cats. Crazy, overly active cats." 

"Huh." Peter said with a frown. "Yeah, okay, fair enough."

Tony looked up at him, trying hard to _not_ reach out and ruffle Peter's hair- and failing miserably. It's how he showed affection in moments like these for god's sake, so sue him.

"Tony, stop that!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. But seriously, spider boy, when did you become to cool for affection?"

" _I_ haven't, just my hair has."

May snorted again, pulling out her phone and a second later Mariah Carey's voice filled the room so loud that Peter almost jumped into Tony's lap and Milo instantly started wailing, clamping his hands over his ears.

"Sorry, shit, I forgot that my phone was still connected to the speaker system, sorry!" She pulled Milo's hands away from his ears while Peter sheepishly slid into his own chair again.

"That _hurt_ my ears, mommy. That _really_ hurt my ears."

"Mariah Carey tends to do that."

May snorted again and shot him a grateful look before she changed the song to Frank Sinatra.

"Ooh, I love that song." Peter quipped, picking red skittles out of the bowl to continue making tiles on the roof of the house. "Actually - this is really nice. Thank you for making those, Tony, seriously. I love traditions. Are we really going to make them every year?"

"Yeah." Milo agreed and shot Tony a big smile. "This is so cool, daddy, thanks, lovja."

Tony's heart filled with warmth because damn it. Those two were the best kids in the entire world, and the lights from the newly decorated christmas tree reflected in their eyes and everything was so peaceful and _christmassy_ that Tony couldn't help put feel the joy of the season fill his insides once again.

Five minutes later, Milo threw a whole bowl of Hershey Kisses at Peter that hit him square in the eye, after Peter had called Milo's house a Hello Kitty farm and May's scolding ended the peacefullness pretty abruptly.

Still, Tony wouldn't change any of _this,_ either. It was a mess.. but it was _their_ incredibly, wonderful, beautiful mess.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've been close to deleting Family is more than blood at least five times (because what the hell is that mess??) buuuut I've spent so much time writing it that I think I might just edit it.
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy a little bit of christmassy cheer. This tradition is one my family has - my mom has made gingerbread houses since before I was born. We used to share one, but now that we all six have moved out and have our own places, she makes one each and we meet up and decorate them with candy and it's the best damn thing ever. ❤️ The next few chapters will also include some typical Danish or German traditions I grew up with and love.
> 
> See you soon!


	2. St Nikolaus Day

"I'm done!"

The little voice trailed down the hallway and May turned to Tony and Peter expectantly who both seemed to feel her lingering eyes, looking up from Peter's essay they had been leaning over.

"Don't look at me, he's not my kid." Peter said before looking back down.

"I'll rock, paper, scissors with you, but I'm not going without a fight."

"Fine," May smirked, not moving from her comfortable spot on the couch, "let's go."

May felt incredibly pleased with herself thirty seconds later when Tony was walking down towards the bathroom to help Milo.

Victory was fucking sweet.

"Give him a bath while you're at it, Honey." She called after him and pulled her feet up onto the sofa.

"May?"

"Mh?"

"Do you miss me being little?"

She looked up from the Intouch magazine she'd been browsing, throwing it on the small table and patting the seat next to her for Peter to join her.

She really cherished those moments. Peter was busy with Spidermanning and school and his friends and he'd been gravitating towards Tony ever since he'd met the man - even before they had started dating he'd been going to him for advice. And now Milo was around them most of the time, which was so incredibly lovely, but she missed those simple moments between them.

She rarely had Peter to herself, and that was fine - but still. He would always be her baby in a way.

"Yes and no." She offered after thinking about it for a moment. "You were so incredibly cute. But I love who you are now, the man you're becoming and I wouldn't want to not know that side of you. Plus.. wiping two butts every day doesn't seem all that desirable."

Peter snorted and leaned into her closer, pressing his head into her stomach they way he used to on the nights when Ben worked late.

"You were _so_ close, but you went ahead and ruined it anyway."

"Just speaking my truth, little shithead."

"You're dramatic."

"Can't argue with that. Tony is rubbing off on me."

Peter snorted again, humming quietly when May started combing her fingers through his hair evenly, letting her long fingernails scratch his scalp carefully.

"Do you still miss Ben?"

"All the time, baby. I don't think that will ever go away, but that's okay. I have enough love for both Ben and Tony."

"So you're saying it's okay for me to miss Dad and Ben and still love Tony?"

"Where is all of this coming from, honey? I thought we were long past all of this."

"Something we talked about in ethics class, actually. And just... It's weird around christmas, isn't it?"

May sighed, letting her eyes wander towards the tree in the corner of the room. "Yeah, it is. But also a good weird."

"Do you know what the thing is Tony wants to do with us tonight?"

"No. But it's sweet of you that you cancelled your plans to stay home."

Peter snorted. "Are you for real? I wasn't given a choice. Tony _demanded_ I cancel my plans and said he'd ground me until Christmas if I bailed on family night."

May laughed and flicked Peter's ear. "Well, sounds like you were given a choice. So accept my thanks, you donkey. Plus, you shouldn't have made plans in the first place. Family night is mandatory."

"You didn't seem to consider it mandatory when you bailed on us to go to the Backstreet Boys concert."

May gasped in mock horror, smacking a hand over Peter's mouth and holding it closed. "How _dare_ you compare watching Star Wars with Ned for the millionth time to the greatest band of all time giving a reunion show? You absolute heathen. I raised you _better."_

She pulled her hand away in disgust, looking down at the slobber dropping down and wiping it in Peter's face.

" _Ew_ _, May!"_

"Dont _ew_ me, that's your own saliva."

Apparently, Peter had nothing to add to that as he dropped down again and closed his eyes.

"Can we go back to you rubbing my head?"

"So demanding." She huffed, but resumed her earlier caressing regardless.

"Are you still trying for a baby?"

The question surprised May somewhat, especially because she didn't really know how to reply.

"If you're asking if we're having sex without contraception, then yes." She smiled at the grimace Peter was pulling before continuing. "If you're asking if I'm still stressing about it, then no. If it happens, it happens and if not, then I'm more than happy with raising the two of you."

"Would you adopt again?"

"Sure, yeah. But not for a while."

Their discussion was interrupted by Tony carrying Milo back into the room, hair still damp and already dressed in the pajamas with the dancing reindeer that Peter had a matching set off.

"No." He groaned and took May's hand to drape it over his head. "I know what this means and I'm not a fan of it."

"Yes, you are." Tony replied easily. "Shoo, shoo. Go get changed."

"You are literally annoying as shit." Peter grumbled but got up to trudge into the direction of his room. May would have bought his annoyance had she not seen the small smirk around his lips. Peter could act all grown up, but he would probably still love this stuff when he was sixty.

"I have ordered our christmas cards, by the way."

Tony stilled to turn to May. "Please tell me you didn't choose the picture where I'm wearing the Grinch sweater."

"I _absolutely_ chose that picture. It's adorable."

She laughed and dodged the pillow Tony hauled at her. "It's not _accurate_ _._ I'm very un-grinchy."

"But it's adorable and everyone looks happy. You can choose the picture next year."

She turned her attention to Milo who had secretly ventured off to the kitchen and was currently climbing onto the counter to reach the cookies they had made earlier.

"Milo, bring me one, will you?" She called over and Peter looked up absolutely scandalized.

"Oh, the _hypocrisy_ _."_ He singsonged. "You yelled at me when I wanted to eat one earlier."

"Because they were for family night. And.. I wasn't hungry back then."

There was a thunk followed by loud wailing a moment later when Milo slipped down from the drawer. May was sure her heart stopped for a moment, but resumed it's beating immediately when the small boy practically ran into Tony's waiting arms to press his snotty nose into his neck. "Daddy it _hurts."_

"I know, Buddy, I know. And that's why we don't climb onto counters, even if mom wants cookies."

Well. She knew that Tony was _right,_ but she still wanted that cookie. It took all she had to bite her lip, keeping the request where it belonged - inside.

It took exactly two minutes of quiet sobbing until the reminder that he hadn't had his cookies yet let Milo forget about his shock. Two minutes of not only Milo not eating cookies, but of _May not_ _getting a_ _damn_ _cookie,_ _either._

"Those are so good." Peter mumbled. "Will you tell us what we're doing tonight, now? We've waited _all_ _day._ You're more secretive than May when she farted but trys to blame it on anybody else."

May laughed loudly and choked on the cookie she had just shoved into her mouth. "Uhm, rude. I mean, true.. but still. I _raised_ you, show me some love."

"I love you." Peter said earnestly and pressed a slobbery kiss to May's cheek. "Now, Tony, can you tell us? We're ready to do something christmassy."

"Great. Because we're going to be cleaning shoes."

Three sets of eyes turned to Tony and May was sure that she wasn't the only one was gaping. "Excuse me, _what?"_

"Are you saying I cancelled on Ned to clean shoes? Are you kidding?"

Tony cocked his eyebrow, turning stern. "Actually, you cancelled on Ned because it's family night and you decided to make plans without talking to us first. That's not how we do things in this family."

"So you're saying that you guys are running this family and that's why you get to dictate everything?"

"Basically, yes. Glad we're on the same page." He walked over and pressed a small kiss to Peter's forehead before dropping onto May's other side. "This is something Jarvis used to do with me when I was young and I just remembered it recently."

"Oh." Milo interrupted softly. "Tell us about it, Daddy."

"On the sixth of December In three hundred something Nicholas of Myra, a Greek Christian bishop, died. While he was born into a wealthy family, but chose to give his life to god and therefore gave his inheritance to people in need. He'd been known for his kindness, miracles and leaving secret gifts in people's shoes to help them. Sometimes he left them coins, sometimes he left food, but he did everything in his power to do good."

"A little like you." Peter said softly and when Tony looked over at him, May could see the emotion in his face. She suddenly had to blink away the wetness in her eyes and was glad when Tony continued speaking.

"So it's tradition in Germany to clean your boots and place them in front of the door the night before St Nikolaus day, so he had a place to leave something during the night. He is known to leave chocolate and maybe even a little gift if the kids were good."

"Wait," Peter said excitedly, "does that mean we all clean a pair of shoes and by morning, we'll have somethig _inside_?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"What if the kid wasn't good, Daddy?"

"Then, instead of a present, he leaves a switch."

"A switch?" Peter asked. "For what? Wait, to _hit_ the kid?"

Milo's eyes were big and his lower lip started wobbling slightly, climbing off of Tony's lap and into May's.

"It's a very old tradition. It's more of a metaphor."

May rolled her eyes, but she still squeezed Tony's knee encouragingly. Maybe he should have kept that last statement to himself to not scare the shit out of their son, but she loved him for doing this and sharing those memories with them.

Tony had been uncomfortable while speaking about his childhood for a very, very long time. Actually, he still was, so him doing any of this without prodding meant the world to May.

"Well, Daddy, let's _go,_ come _on,_ let's _go_ and clean our shoes before the movie! Maybe he will have been here by the time the movie ends."

The next morning, even May was excited when both Peter and Milo dragged Tony and her to check out their boots and it was the cutest thing to see them so happy and surprised and excited.

And, really, eating chocolate for breakfast while playing the new cardgame Milo had found in his shoe seemed like a great way to spend the morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikolausday is the BEST and everybody should have that preciousness in their lives.
> 
> We celebrate three days of Christmas here. Christmas Eve, and then the 25th and 26th. Christmas Eve is the main event, because that's when we do presents (I've celebrated in the States twice and did the whole morning thing and I don't understand how people prefer that. It's so much cozier when it's dark out and the christmas tree looks all beautiful and ugh) while the next two days are spent with extended family and friends. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️🎄


	3. holy night

"I don't understand why we're going to church." Peter grumbled while Tony helped him straighten the knot of his tie. "Or why we have to dress up. We're not even _religious."_

"Because it's -"

"Tradition," he interrupted, "yeah, I know. Still think it's stupid."

"Says the kid who talked us all into going skiing just because we did it last year."

"Wait. Does that mean going skiing is our own Christmas tradition?"

 _That_ Peter could get on board with. He wouldn't ever complain about going to church again if that meant that they would go skiing every year. Christmas in the snow? Yes please, and thank you.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Tony smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Peter's forehead before clapping him on the shoulder. "I should make you dress up more often. You're looking really _dapper."_

"God, Tony, please, I beg of you, don't ever say dapper again." Peter whined while he pulled a face.

"Dapper, dapper, _dapper."_ Tony sing songed as he walked out of the room, no doubt trying to find Milo somewhere and help him with his tie while May took forever to finally choose an outfit that was pretty but not slutty, because Tony had told her all of the dresses showed too much cleavage or were to short or were the wrong color until May had thrown a candy cane at him. It had been hilarious and Peter and Milo had basically cried with laughter.. until May had glared at them.

She was incredibly scary when she was annoyed and they'd managed to stop laughing until she had left the room five seconds later. Then they had absolutely lost it.

Peter knew he wasn't always showing his gratefulness for his parents. The thing was.. He really, really was grateful, he knew that. But sometimes it was hard to put it into words because he still wanted to bite their heads off multiple times a week. He was a teenager, after all, like..it's not like it was his fault.

His phone started vibrating and he looked down to see that MJ had sent a picture of her pulling a face in the christmas pyjamas her mom and bought her and her sister.

At least Peter wasn't alone in that. And holy moly, MJ looked gorgeous.

"Peter." Tony shouted from somewhere. "We need to go."

"You don't need to yell," he called back. "I can hear you just fine. I'm not _deaf_ _."_

"No." Tony yelled back even louder. "But you like to ignore me anyways."

That man was _obnoxious_ _._

Peter sighed and walked out of his room. "I'm coming."

"That's what you said earlier." Tony mumbled in the living room and May giggled while Peter gagged. Sometimes he really, really _hated_ super hearing.

"You guys are disgusting." He said while entering the room.

"Disgustingly good looking." Tony supplied and winked at Peter, apparently not embarassed about the fact that they'd been overheard. How people could _not_ be embarassed about that kind of stuff _at_ _all_ would never get into Peter's head.

If he ever had kids, he'd _never_ do that to them.

"We really need to get going." Tony urged and turned in a circle. "Where did Milo go? He was _just here."_

"Bathroom." May supplied and cocked her head. "You know, none of us are religious. Why are we going to church again?"

Peter snorted and Tony rolled his eyes at both of them when Milo bounced back into the room. "Daddy, do you think Santa's going to know that we're _here?"_

Peter turned around and squatted down in front of his brother. "Of course he'll know. I wrote it in my letter to be absolutely super sure he would."

"Oh. Good. I was worried." He beamed though, and ran over to May to take her hand and pull her towards the door. "Come on, the faster we go, the faster it's _morning."_

Tony sighed and turned to Peter, motioning him to follow him. "Have I told you recently that you're a good kid?" Tony paused to lock the door. "And a really good brother?"

Peter could feel his face heat up. He didn't know why, but praise always kind of made him giddy. It had always been that way. "Thank you."

The whole church thing wasn't as bad or boring as Peter had expected it to be and only lasted about an hour.

They sang some songs, listened to why Jesus Christ was the savior and then sang some more. The people around them prayed a few times, but both Tony and May just kind of looked down respectfully so Peter felt like it was okay to not pray.

"That wasn't so bad." May said, her hand entwined with Tony's. Peter didn't know whether he wanted to walk next to _them_ or run ahead with Milo who was jumping around the snow a few feet away.

"Glad you think so." Tony commented with a sigh. "Please do me a favor and _never_ say anything about god in public. That would only start a shitstorm, and the stocks would plummet. That would be _bad."_

"Your company has survived you dancing naked on the walk of fame. I'm sure it'd be fine."

"I was nineteen. Hardly the same thing."

"If you say so." May sang and Peter snorted.

"You laugh now, Peteypie, but wait until you have a _real_ scandal of your own. We'll see who's laughing then." Tony muttered.

"Well, it wouldn't be us." May said with an eyeroll and called Milo back who was running further and further ahead.

"Daddy," Milo said and looked at Tony while he let Peter pick him up, "Daddy, can we eat dinner now? I'm so hungry and we need to eat so Santa can come."

"Sure. As soon as we're home."

"Sweet. That's sweet, right Petey?"

"Yes. I'm _starving."_

"What's for Dinner, actually?" May asked and turned. "We only bought everything for tomorrow."

"Thai." Peter said without any doubt. "We're ordering in. It's tradition."

"And I've taken care of dessert." Tony added.

"Dessert?" Milo said excitedly and almost jumped out of Peter's eyes. "What's for dessert?"

"It's called Risalamande. It's a Danish dessert, it's basically rice cooked in milk and mixed with whipped cream and minced almonds and there is _one_ blanched almond in the bowl and whoever finds it, gets a present."

"Ooookay." May said and actually stopped walking. "Now you're overdoing it with all of the traditions. That's a tradition from a country none of us have ever been to."

"Point taken." Tony said and pulled May along. "But I googled Christmas traditions and that one came up and I really liked it. We should just fly to Denmark next year, then we can tell people we picked it up there."

"You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably good looking?"

Peter watched his parents as they bickered back and forth and he couldn't believe how happy he was.

He looked down and Milo's excited face and was suddenly sure that this was the best Christmas he'd ever had.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you ❤️ 
> 
> Also, just so you know: Risalamande is the BEST dessert ever and the culinary highlight of my year.


End file.
